Fantasia
by Fullsteel
Summary: More than one year has passed, and yet no sign of Axel. But Roxas can still hear the sound of his music echoing in his head every day... will he ever be able to see Axel again? AU AkuRoku for Tinuleaf


**Fantasia**

**AN: **Hello~ This is a fic that Tinuleaf (both here and at dA) requested from me a looooong time ago when I randomly put out a journal where I said I'd write down the three first requests that I got. So when Tinu wondered if I was interested in writing a fic where Axel and Roxas are playing instruments (piano and violin) I was really happy cause I love that setting with them ^^  
Well... I hope you'll enjoy! I had fun writing it even though I'm really late with finishing it... Shame on me!

**Warnings: **No serious warnings this time I guess... just some shounen ai.

**Disclaimer: **As usual, no, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I swear I don't.

**Dedicated to: **Tinuleaf!

* * *

A blonde boy, the only occupant of the house, wasn't very surprised when he thought he heard the soft tunes of a piano echoing through the mansion. Actually... he hadn't heard someone play the piano in the house for more than a year now... he had grown used to his mind trying to fool him into believing that. He wanted to hear it. He wanted the sounds to be real so much that it hurt inside to think that he was probably fooling himself again...

But... only _he_ could play the piano like that.  
It all started out in adagio, just the way he remembered it... and soon it would speed up, start moving into adante. Yes, he knew it so well... and yes indeed, there the soft tones started to speed up, the allegro wouldn't be far away now... He could almost imagine those long and slender fingers dancing over the piano. Playing it like no one else could. It was music to the soul.

Slowly he shut his eyes and his grip tightened on his violin as he stood up. No... it couldn't be...

Sapphire blue eyes slowly opened up and he met the sad gaze of a young man. It was himself actually, desperately staring back at himself from the mirror. His blonde hair was spiky and refused to be tamed, he had a soft and almost feminine look on his face... and he was pretty short and a bit on the skinny side. But there was no doubt about the fact that he did look good.

"You're going insane Roxas..." he whispered to himself as he let his fingers travel over the surface of the mirror, still hearing the sound of _him_ playing the piano, "He isn't here... not any longer..." he murmured and took a few steps away from the mirror before he looked down at the violin in his left hand.

It was almost ironic... but every day at the exact same time he found himself standing there with the violin in his hand, always hearing the sounds of the piano.  
About a year ago he used to play violin along with an amazing pianist. Roxas used to always stand beside him. The two of them used to play as if they were one, even though they had different instruments they simple completed each other. Both in personality, and music.

But now Roxas hadn't played along the beautiful tunes for a bit more than a year. And yet he _always_ found himself staring at his own reflection, gripping at his violin. Roxas could almost swear that he saw the faint image of someone behind him in the mirror... but also that was something he had seen several times before. And every time he had turned around in hope to actually see _him_, Roxas had been disappointed to find the room completely empty. It was sad.

Roxas really hated his own mind. How it played him tricks.

"Axel... it has been 419 days now..." he murmured and let his hand run through his messy hair as he shook his head, "And I'm still hearing you play that damned piano... if you just knew what you're doing to me..."

Yes, 419 long days and still not a single sign of Axel. Last time he had heard from the redhead was almost exactly a year ago, by a letter he had received.

The pianist, who also had been Roxas' best friend and lover had decided to venture out on a trip to learn more. About a month later Roxas had received a letter that. And it that letter the pianist had explained that he had gotten the opportunity to travel over the world. Apparently he wanted to learn more, get more experienced. To become an even greater pianist.

_"I want to become the best of them all, Roxas. I will prove it to you... I'm going to surpass them all. Learn everything that's possible... and then... then I'll come back to you. And we'll create perfection. Create music that no person even can imagine would exist!"_

Those few lines were some of the last words Roxas had heard from the pianist since he had headed out on that trip. When Roxas had received the letter the pianist was already on a ship to France, if the information in the letter had been right.  
And Roxas knew that it was impossible to hope for the pianist's return home any time soon... It took so long time travelling, ships weren't very fast. And it could take several months before you even could start travelling to a new place.

_"Hold on to this, I swear I'll come back to you. You know that I will, my love..."_

Roxas let out a shaky breath as he fingered at the necklace he had received in the letter. It had been the pianist's most beloved belonging, from his dead mother.

He sighed and shook his head... That stupid Axel von Triché... he hadn't had anything to prove to Roxas in the first place! Because to Roxas... Axel's music had already been perfect. It wouldn't matter how much more experience and knowledge the arrogant and idiotic redhead earned, to Roxas it would be as perfect as ever. All he wanted was to hear Axel play the piano again. For _real_. Not just in his imagination.

The blonde opened his mouth slightly as he thought of the room where the piano was standing. He... he hadn't even been into the room for a year now... the first time Roxas had imagined that he heard Axel playing the piano he had of course rushed into the room in anticipation, wondering if the redhead had changed his mind about travelling. But of course he had been fooling himself

And right then the thought hit Roxas... the piano! Absolutely no one had been taking care of it since Axel left! Only Roxas and Axel had the keys to the room, not even the many maids whom cleaned the rest of the house were allowed into that room. It was too personal. No one would ever be allowed to step into the room. Just Axel and Roxas. They used to spend more time in that room than in their own bedroom.

"Oh holy God..." Roxas said and let out a low moan before heavily sighing.

What in the world would Axel say if he got home one day in the future only to find out that his own piano was covered in layers of dust and spider web? The blonde had after all once promised to take care of the piano while Axel was gone. And Roxas hadn't exactly been doing that.

"One year... it takes you one long year to realize your own promise, Roxas," he murmured and shook his head in disbelief. He was just being so silly... almost afraid of the piano. It was almost haunting him.

For a short moment he thought of leaving his violin, but as he put it in its case he decided not to. For some reason he just couldn't let go of it, he didn't _want_ to let go of it. He did for sure feel childish but somehow he was afraid of entering the room they used to play together without his violin. He hadn't been into the room a single time without his violin so maybe that was why he was clinging to it.

Once more Roxas shut his eyes for a short while before he left his room and slowly headed up the stairs for the third floor, against the music-room. It was strange how the music still kept following, almost getting louder for each small step that he took. It almost made Roxas wonder if he had already gone mad.

Roxas sadly looked at the door he was getting closer to, the tunes in his head just kept playing, going for a much more sad tune played in adagio. In a way he didn't think it would matter if he took care of the piano... after all Axel had been away for more than a year.

Axel had probably seen a lot of the world by now. Met a lot of new people. And a lot of them were probably a lot of skilled musicians. Why would Axel want to return to the small town they lived in? Why would he want to return to Roxas? The redhead had probably found someone else by now. It hurt to think of it, but it was a possibility it was that way.

"Why love me when there's so much more...?" Roxas quietly murmured as he let his hand rest on the handle, still listening to the sad tunes. In the end he couldn't help pulling the door handle down, it was it the piano's sad tunes were calling him. Wanting him to enter. But once he opened the door up the music stopped. Just a faint echo lingering around...

And that was typical Roxas' brain. He could hear the cursed music every day around this time. But now... Now when he finally walks into the room it simply dies out. It was ironic. It almost made Roxas want to turn around and leave the piano to rot in its loneliness, he was blaming the room for confusing him, almost driving himself insane and simply haunting him every single damn da-,

"Roxas?"

The blonde's eyes widened as his train of thoughts had been cut off and he looked up from the floor. His eyes connected with mesmerizing emerald green eyes. Those eyes that almost could look right through him. If there was something the blonde's brain never had done before it was making him hallucinate... could it really be...?

"My... Axel? Is it... is it really you?" Roxas weakly asked as he looked at the redhead sitting by the dusty piano. It was so clear... so vivid... it couldn't all be a trick his mind was playing him, right?

A small smile crept up on Axel's face as he rose up from the piano and let his hands run over the keys of the piano, making tiny speckles of dust rise into the air as he approached Roxas.

"Of course, my love, who would I else be than your Axel?" he softly asked.

"Axel von Triché... you idiot..." Roxas whispered as the much taller man ended up standing in front of him with a sad smile on his face. Roxas fumbled a bit with his violin case before he managed to put it down on the floor. Then he reached out towards Axel, taking the redhead's hands into his own, "Do you have one single idea how much I've missed you? And worried?" Roxas softly asked as he brought one of Axel's hands up to his face, kissing the pale skin.

Axel nodded and leant forward, letting his lips ghost over Roxas' forehead for a while before he sneaked his arms around Roxas and let out a sigh, "I know. I missed you so much too Roxas... so much that I several times wanted to turn back... but with the way ship-travelling goes it's impossible to simply do that..." he murmured next to Roxas' ear.

Roxas let out a shaky breath and felt a few tears trail down his cheeks, ending up soaking Axel's shoulder, "I know... I don't blame you. I just... I doubted you'd come back, Axel..."

The redhead blinked in slight surprise and pulled back a little bit, just to be able to see Roxas' face.

"What? Why wouldn't I come back?" Axel asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Because I thought that you had seen so much... that this place... this town, and I, had lost interest," Roxas murmured and shook his head, "It was just me being silly, though... of course I know you'd never leave me like that," he said with a faint smile on his face.

Axel smiled back before leaning in, placing a soft kiss against Roxas' soft lips, softly humming before they once more parted their lips, still staying close though.

"You're right. I'd never leave you like that... in fact I turned down some big offers just to come back to you, Roxas... otherwise I would have been away for much longer," he said and stroke away some tears from Roxas' cheek.

The blonde tilted his head slightly, "Offers?" he quietly asked and Axel nodded.

"Mhm... Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart... I was asked to help him in finishing some huge requiem of a sort..." he said and shrugged, still looking into Roxas' blue eyes which widened as Axel uttered that name.

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart?" he asked in slight disbelief when Axel nodded, "Why did you say no? I thought you ventured out to surpass them all... to gain even more exp-,"

The blonde was cut off in his rambling when Axel put a finger against Roxas' lips, looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Shhh, let me speak... I learned a lot of new things during my travelling... and that is that there's always going to be something new to surpass. It wont matter how far I'd travel, or how long I'd be gone... in the end I'm sure I'd run into a new obstacle..." Axel trailed off as he let his slender fingers travel through soft blonde locks as Roxas still looked at the redhead in amazement.

The taller of the two of them let out a slight sigh before he threw a glance at the lonely piano, "And the most important thing I learned was that the only time I'm feeling really alive while playing the piano is when I'm with you. It wont matter if I'm not the best out there, because as long as I'm playing for you that's all that matters," Axel murmured, leaning in closer to Roxas, until he could feel Roxas' warm breath.

Roxas had to swallow and bit his lip in order to not break down crying, or slap the redhead. He was just filled with so many emotions and he was confused. Grateful, surprised, happy... and yet he had an urge to slap Axel for some reason. But he wouldn't... not when he finally had him again.

"Axel... to me your music has always been perfect, in my ears it is perfection," Roxas told the redhead in a steady voice, "And everyday since you left... I've been standing in my room with my violin, hearing _your_ playing. Every single day... just because we always used to be here together..."

A moment of silence filled the room as Axel looked at his blonde with a look of surprise written across his face, as if he never had expected to hear something like that from the other's lips.

"It has almost been torture, and I'm sorry for not taking care of your piano... I just... I couldn't walk into this room and be faced with _not_ seeing you. It has been so long..." he trailed off and sighed.

Once more the room was left in silence as Axel didn't seem to find any words to use for the moment. But the silence was enough. It was enough with the two of them in this room... they didn't really need words.

"Will you play with me, Roxas?" Axel all of a sudden asked out of the blue, "Like we used to do ever day? Will you?" he almost pleaded as he was holding on to Roxas' hand.

The shorted of the two of them didn't need to think twice before nodded and smiling at Axel, "You know you'll never have to ask that of me," he softly said as he leaned down and opened up his violin-case and gently took out his violin before standing up again.

Axel smiled widely as he grabbed Roxas' hand, leading him over to the dusty piano and let him stand beside him as he himself sat down by the piano, blowing some of the dust away.

"It will need a bit of a clean up later..." he said with a chuckle and looked at Roxas who was positioning himself comfortably with his violin.

"Indeed..." he murmured in response before looking at Axel who flashed him a wide grin before closing his eyes, letting his fingers dance over the piano, once more making the room come to life.

Making Roxas' soul come to life once more.

The blonde smiled softly as he closed his eyes and started playing along with Axel's beautiful piano playing.

The melodies were once more filling the room. As if it never had been abandoned in the first place.

It was their creation. Their life. Their music. Fantasia.

* * *

  
**AN: **So what do you think? Good? Bad?  
Personally I'm quite happy with it! As I mentioned before I really like the idea of them being musicians.

**Fantasia: **_A musical piece in which the composer has not been bound to any conventional form_ or _a musical composition of a free form usually incorporating several familiar themes.  
_**Axel von Triché: **I totally made up his last name XD

**Reviews are allways appreciated, and reviewers will get cookies 8D**


End file.
